Subaru and Kamui Drabbles
by fireun
Summary: rating due to language and potential situations in future drabbles. as the titles says, Kamui and Subaru drabbles. angst and fluff shall abound. probably more angst than not, but one can never tell...
1. A Delicate Situation

_Disclaimer - i dont own X or Tokyo Babylon or any of the angsty bishies contained within. i am merely borrowing them. for a little bit. _

_been writing full metal alchemist drabbles like there is no tomorrow. and since this fandom is my other drug of choice, i thought, why the merry hell not. enjoy-fireun_

* * *

It was a delicate situation.

Hell, with Subaru it was always a delicate situation, especially when he decided he was in fact the negative influence on the world, that he was a stain, a blemish- in short, when he was more angst ridden then a herd of teenage girls shopping in Hot Topic. Kamui huffed out an exasperated breath and shut his book. It was impossible to try and get anything done when Subaru was in this mood, but then again, not getting things done would only make Subaru feel worse if and when he noticed.

Well, at least he could bring the man a beer. Maybe that would distract him from considering everything that was wrong with him and deciding it wasn't worth it.

There had been a time when seeing Subaru in one of his funks would have terrified Kamui. The sight of Subaru's glazed eyes would make him think the other man had retreated too far this time, that he wouldn't be back. Kamui knew better now, knew that Subaru wasn't able to leave, not until he felt Kamui didn't need him anymore, didn't love him anymore.

Not that the ass didn't do everything in his power to try and get Kamui to hate him. At least a little.

Like right now- Subaru was perched on the rail of their apartments tiny balcony, almost actively defying the existence of gravity from the way he was leaning away from the building. Subaru knew Kamui would fret about the lack of security his current position indicated, and even if he wasn't consciously trying to push all of his lover's buttons he was doing a damn good job, as he was also smoking. A lot if the pile of butts on the ground around him, a veritable graveyard of cigarettes, was any indication.

Kamui hated it when Subaru smoked. It was like kissing a burn victim…

Instead of fussing or complaining, he shoved the cold beer into Subaru's trailing left hand, watched him blink back into cognitive awareness, and settled on the rail beside him. At least Subaru didn't pull away when Kamui rested his head on one slender shoulder. It was a delicate situation, and in situations such as that one had to be content with what they could get.


	2. Blankets

_...**Animegoil** wondered what Subaru could complain about in regards to Kamui. this is what poped into my crack infested mind. enjoy-fireun_

* * *

There was just no getting around it; Kamui Shiro was a blanket hog.

And the worst part of it all was he would steal all the blankets, nest in them for awhile, then grow too warm and toss them all to the floor. All of that was accomplished in a sleepy state of blissful ignorance.

Leaving Subaru to wake up chilled and grumpy. Well, grumpy was a fleeting emotion, as the sight of Kamui curled possessively around a worn stuffed bear was something one just couldn't stay angry at. At least he had a sort of solution figured out at this point. To get to the blankets he would have to crawl across Kamui, as Subaru had possession of the wall-side of the bed, and if Kamui woke up he would stay awake and want to talk otherwise interact for hours. Anyway, it was Kamui's fault the blankets had escaped to the floor in the first place. Why should Subaru have to struggle to get them back?

Subaru had a far better solution. Sharing space with Kamui was like being near a low powered space heater, and in the absence of blankets to keep him warm, Subaru was left with only one option- to wrap his body around the younger man and soak up the heat.

That was the only reason. Warmth. Really. Had nothing to do with the fact he would always sleep better after that little maneuver.

* * *

_**Animegoil** - there we go. a complaint from ye olde Subaru. as for the rating, will change it. _

_**Sadako Sumeragi** - yay! glad you like! i am addicted to drabbles...might start some up for Yami no Matsuei as well. _


	3. Flowers

_i can't seem to agree with myself. half of me wants these two angsty and disfunctional, as the bulk of my fic represents, and the other half demands they be fluffy and adorable. can ya guess which half won out on this one? i was watching Tokyo Babylon...and Subaru is so adorable...-fireun_

* * *

Well, about half an hour ago it had seemed a good idea, but now Subaru had absolutely no idea of what to do. He had managed to get the flowers home, filled the vase with water…but he had never thought there would be instructions as to how to put the flowers correctly into the water.

It seemed like such a simple procedure…

He gnawed on the end of an unlit cigarette in a sort of bemused contemplation. The directions stated that he should clip the ends of the flowers under running water…and then add a certain proportion of plant food to water in the vase itself, and then gently settle the flowers in…

This seemed a bit extravagant for a bouquet made mostly of bright daisies, a spring or two of baby's breath, and some carnations. Subaru poured the small packet of plant food into the vase, deciding that too much food couldn't be bad, and started to stir with a daisy of more dubious health.

Which is of course when Kamui decided to get home. Early. Just Subaru's sort of luck.

Kamui kicked off his shoes, slung his bag into the corner, and wandered into the kitchen, where he paused, startled at the image of Subaru staring almost balefully at a vase of water, flowers scattered across the table in front of him.

"Subaru?"

"I…well, I thought you might like some flowers." Subaru's normal eloquence appeared to have been defeated by scattered daisies. "These directions are overly complicated though."

Kamui moved to peer over Subaru's shoulder at the crumpled paper, grimacing at the almost arcane ritual that seemed to be attached to getting flowers into a vase. "Hey, Subaru, just plop them in. I think they should be alright."  
As Subaru nodded his agreement he gathered the flowers from their battlefield of the tabletop and set them into the plant food-saturated water. Kamui leaned over his shoulder then, giving a very pointed sniff of the bouquet, a quiet smile showing his appreciation, both of the flowers and the way Subaru nuzzled back against him for a moment. Kamui lingered over the flowers, and then pulled his arms around Subaru, resting his chin on the top Subaru's head.

"Thank you."


	4. Nightmares

_Drabble the Fourth- Nightmares_

* * *

Kamui hated it when Subaru had nightmares, mostly because they snuck up on him. He would roll over with a sleepy sigh, intent on finding a more comfortable position, only to find himself face to face with Subaru's terror-contorted face, the older man obviously stuck somewhere in his own private hell. The man never really cried out, never thrashed about or did any of the more normal things a person does to show some sort of external sign they were suffering in their sleep.

Subaru's face justtwisted into some sort of grimace, lower lip clenched between his teeth, forehead furrowed. It was at its worst when tears leaked out from eyes tightly shut.

It always startled him, though Kamui had gotten to the point where he no longer shouted in surprise. Sometimes that woke Subaru up, and startling someone out of nightmares was never a good idea. Especially ones as bad as those Subaru trudged through every now and then.

So Kamui would delicately ease out of the bed, pad on bear feet to the kitchen, and make some tea, the fragrant spicy kind, and flick on the television. The sound of late night cartoons combined with the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg in the air would bring Subaru awake, usually with a half-smothered groan.

Subaru would take a few moments to actually stir from the bed, but once he did it was a beeline to the kitchen in search of tea. Kamui would wait patiently, his eyes focused on the cartoons, but his attention most definitely on his lover. After nursing a cup of tea and whatever demons his dreams had managed to stir to the forefront Subaru would soundlessly settle onto the couch.

It was so hard for Kamui to resist leaning over and embracing the silent man, to resist an attempt at comfort. He knew from experience that his attention would not be welcome, not right then.

At some point Subaru would announce, in a very small voice, that he was tired, and settling the now empty mug onto the coffee table, he would make his way back to bed.

And after turning off the television, after making sure the mug was clean and all the lights were off, Kamui would join him, allowing himself to be pulled into a desperate sort of embrace.

* * *

_**Arrhythmic Song** - wow! thank you. i am glad you are enjoying them so much!_

_**Animegoil** - yay! i am glad you are liking this drabble set as well!_

_**MeyRevived** - aha! you worked in a flower shop! you understand! hmmm...twitching on the floor, huh? i hope it is just a fluff overload or something..._


	5. Simplicity

_...i can't think of an intro for this one. sorry! -fireun_

* * *

"Hey, Subaru, do you miss him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Subaru pressed his face into the pillow, hoping Kamui would take the hint and let it go.

"I mean, I miss Fuma…is it the same?"

"The same?"

"Ya know, that sort of empty hurt." Kamui rolled over; trying his best to meet Subaru's eyes, to be thwarted by the fact the other man was mostly burrowed into his pillow. "I just want to be walking down the street, see him, and wave a hello, smile, just like we used to."

There was such a plaintive tone in Kamui's voice…Subaru reluctantly pulled his face from the comforting smothering of cloth and turned to look at the other man. "You want to know if I miss Seishiro? That is what you are getting at?"

"Yeah."

"Because you miss Fuma?"

"Well… yeah."

"You really have all the tact of a drunk Irishman." Subaru rolled over onto his back, primly settling his hands on his chest. "Of course I miss him."

"Do you ever….wish he were still here?"

Subaru knew people too well, knew Kamui too well, to miss the question craftily hidden beneath the spoken one. "Yes, Kamui, I wish he were still here. Things ended rather…poorly." He heard the soft intake of Kamui's breath as the other man prepared to speak, and raised a hand slightly, motioning for Kamui to wait. "Hear me out. I would give the world to have Seishiro back with me, but that does not mean I would rather you be gone. This is how things turned out. I can be content with that."

"But…"

"Kamui. Now would be a wonderful time to shut up and come over here."

* * *

_will respond to comments next time! late for work!_


	6. Tea

_Drabble the Sixth -Tea_

* * *

Misery loves company, or so the saying went. And while Subaru and Kamui each had their share of misery, Subaru didn't think they needed to share everything. The cold that plagued them currently, for instance; Subaru would have been perfectly all right with Kamui sharing it with someone else.

"Subaru? Do you want some tea?" Kamui called from the kitchen, launching into a fit of sneezing as soon as the words made it out of his mouth.

"No." Subaru shouted back, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.

A few moments later, Kamui poked his head into the bedroom, the cloying scent of honey and strong chamomile wafting in with him. "Are you sure? It will help your throat."

"Kamui. I don't like chamomile. And since that's all you'll brew, I don't want any."

"Chamomile is good for colds." Kamui's voice gained an edge.

"I will make myself some coffee."

"No cream."

"I like cream in my coffee."

"Milk will make the cough worse."

Subaru opened his mouth for a biting retort, but his plan was foiled by the coughs that chose that moment to tear their way through his lungs. He bent double, trying to relieve some of the stress from chest muscles already exhausted past complaint. The bed dipped beside him, and a hand rubbed the small of his back soothingly.

"How about black tea?" Kamui suggested between sniffles, attempting a compromise.

"No honey."

Kamui sighed; obviously thinking Subaru was being stubborn, but agreeing at last. "Sure. It would be good for the cough though."

"Kamui…"


	7. Games

_thank you all for the reviews! sorry i update this so sporadically! -fireun_

* * *

Well, it looked like fun…Kamui eyed the group as they bounced what appeared to be a small cloth ball off of their limbs with varying degrees of flamboyance as well as success, each hit passing it off to another member. It looked to be an easy enough game, and they didn't appear to do more than tease those who allowed the ball to fall to the ground.

"Why don't you join them?"

Kamui jumped, whirling around half in embarrassment at being caught wistfully watching and part in irritation that he had not noticed the other man's approach. Subaru lounged against a building a few feet back, smoking, blithely ignoring the look of ire on his lovers face. "How long have you been there?" Kamui snapped.

Subaru glanced down at what was left of his cigarette, scarcely more than the filter, and shrugged. "Long enough."

"Cant you make some noise next time, like a normal person?"

Subaru's response was to drop the useless butt of his smoke and shove his hands deep into his pockets. When, after a few long, pointed minutes Kamui didn't move, Subaru sighed. "They are your classmates, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Subaru's expression reflected how utterly obtuse he found Kamui to be at that particular point in time. "I'm sure they would not mind your stepping in to share the game with them. Honestly. You don't have to be such a social hermit."

"You're one to talk." Kamui retorted. When Subaru neglected to be hurt by that comment, or even do so much as twitch, Kamui gave up. "Fine. Whatever you want."

Subaru watched the younger man storm off, watched his steps grow noticeably less sure as he neared the group of his peers. He watched the defensive tensing of Kamui's shoulders as he asked to join in. He smiled as one of the young men tossed the cloth ball, the entire group breaking into friendly chuckles as Kamui fumbled it to the ground, unprepared. He couldn't help but laugh as Kamui turned back for a moment and made a rather rude face in his general direction.

Mission accomplished he lit a new cigarette and made his way slowly back to the apartment. Kamui would most likely be hungry after this little adventure. Maybe he would make dinner…


	8. kitten

_teh fluff! _

* * *

Kamui was afraid to breathe, afraid to do anything that might shatter the moment. He had exited the apartment, school books in hand, trying not to wonder where his lover had gotten to so early in the morning, and had that unintentional question inadvertently answered.

Kneeling on the pavement, white coat spread around him, Subaru was doing his best to entice a gangly sort of kitten to approach. Inch by tentative inch the shy feline ventured closer, curiosity winning over apprehension until Subaru was finally able to run a finger down a velvety nose.

Kamui must have made some noise then, for Subaru turned slightly, and the look on his face made Kamui wonder why they hadn't gotten a cat. If that was all it would take to get such a beatific expression on the usually somber man's face Kamui was willing to invest in an entire litter of the fur balls.

"I think she's a stray." Subaru sighed, scratching the kitten along her spine, chuckling a bit as the tiny thing arched into his fingers.

"I think he have some tuna, if you want to take her inside." Kamui couldn't help but grin at the comically hopeful look that flashed across Subaru's expressive face. "Go on." He urged.

Subaru planted a kiss on Kamui's cheek as he passed, carrying his charge into the apartment with poorly contained enthusiasm. Restarting his attempt to get to his classes somewhere close to on time Kamui decided to stop by and find some cat toys on the way home…

…If only to watch Subaru play on the floor with a kitten.


End file.
